A Place in the Country (Part IV in the Mind the Gap Series)
by PeaJay
Summary: Most people thought it would be Sherlock that would be the first to leave. That he would get bored with John and the status quo and move on to someone or something more stimulating. That is, everyone except Sherlock. Sherlock knew it would be John that strayed, even after all he and John had been through together. They didn't call John 'Three Continents Watson' for nothing.


This story takes place after The Mysterious Case of M. Aaron Batiness and Return to Baskerville. Big suggestion to read at least those two first. Part IV in my Mind the Gap series.

AU - Slash but nothing graphic in this one. I own nothing.

Sherlock Holmes, John Watson et al. are creations of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle(with the modern adaptation being credited to the brilliant minds of Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss). I've just had a fiddle with them.

**A Place in the Country**

Most people thought it would be Sherlock that would be the first to leave. That he would get bored with John and the status quo and move on to someone or something more stimulating. That is, everyone except Sherlock. Sherlock knew it would be John who strayed, even after all he and John had been through together. They didn't call John 'Three Continents Watson' for nothing.

Sherlock was aware that his laser focus on cases and his tendency to forget special dates, like birthdays and anniversaries, would begin to wear on their relationship. The fact that Sherlock would be gone for days on end, undercover on a case and return with no notice, he knew it infuriated John. Sherlock wanted John with him, and had told him so on many occasions but John's damnable job at the Surgery always got in the way. It was the cause for one of the biggest rows they'd ever had too. Sherlock made a flippant remark about John doing menial work at Surgery when there were more important things to be done on a case he had been working on. John stormed out of the flat and had not spoken to Sherlock for four days. Before that Sherlock hadn't been paying attention, but after? Well, he began to notice quite a number of things.

John would be late coming home from Surgery, always with an excuse of some sort about having to work late. Sherlock heard from John less frequently during the day as well. Fewer texts, hardly any calls, and their lunch meet-ups had stopped all together. John had even taken to travelling more as well. It was always for a medical conference here or there, and the trips generally lasted for no less than 3 days. So, thought Sherlock... it had come to this. John Watson was having an affair. *** "I'm sorry what?" John crooked his head sideways and scrunched up his face in confusion.

Sherlock lay prone, on the sofa, in his thinking position. "John, you heard me perfectly well."

"Yes, I heard you. I'm just not sure what exactly you meant." John was standing in the doorway to the flat. He'd just returned from another long day at Surgery.

"Well, then." Sherlock said as he sat up. "Let me clarify for you, as you're being so tediously thick tonight." He stood and took two long strides to stand directly in front of John. "Do. You. Still. Love. Me?"

"What's got into you, Sherlock?" John looked up into Sherlock's penetrative eyes and quickly looked away. He knew if he held Sherlock's gaze the detective would know, he would see it all, and John couldn't tell him. Couldn't let on, not yet…he needed to pick the right moment.

Well that confirms it, thought Sherlock. John looked away. Guilty. John felt guilty. He was definitely keeping something from Sherlock. "Nothing, never mind," deflected Sherlock. "Guess I'm just in one of my moods." Sherlock turned to go back to the sofa.

"The answer is yes, by the way." John called after him. "Yes, of course I do, you silly berk and you should know by now that I will always love you." John moved forward, leaned up and kissed Sherlock on the neck but made no further advances.

"Tea?" said John as he moved off towards the kitchen.

"Why do you still even ask me that?" puffed Sherlock. He clearly wasn't satisfied with the answer John had given him. "It doesn't matter how I answer, you always make me one."

"Jesus, Sherlock. Aren't you in a stroppy mood today? I've come home from a long day at work and immediately you're at me. Couldn't you give it a rest just once?" John was tired when he arrived and now Sherlock had gone and put him in a bad mood as well.

"Not all day," mumbled Sherlock setting himself on the sofa once again.

"What was that?" John hated this new habit Sherlock had picked up over the last month of muttering under his breath. He would never repeat what he said either, so John knew it was something derogatory aimed at him.

"Nothing," said Sherlock as he went back into his thinking position, and where he stayed the remainder of the evening. Once again, John went to bed alone while Sherlock professed a need to think and opted for the sofa.

John bent down and kissed Sherlock on the forehead -Not the lips, Sherlock noted. "Goodnight, my good man."

"Sweet dreams, dear Watson," replied Sherlock. This had become their standard, nightly valediction. At least that part of their lives had not changed. *** Sherlock thought about it all night long. He couldn't lose John. They'd been through too much together and worked long and hard to get past both of their demons. John was worth fighting for and Sherlock was clever enough to be the victor, no matter who it was his partner had taken up with.

The next morning Sherlock waited for John to leave for Surgery. He waited an hour then texted him to see if he wanted to meet for lunch. Sherlock made the excuse that he was bored so John would be more inclined to say yes, however it didn't work. John said he was busy and would have to work through lunch and he'd most likely be late returning home that night, once again. Sherlock knew he was lying by John's speech pattern. Now was his chance. He would follow John and find out who the person was that John was having an affair with.

That afternoon Sherlock waited for John to leave Surgery. He'd smoked an entire pack of 10s and had started on another before John emerged from Surgery. He knew immediately John was not on his way to Baker Street but headed in the opposite direction. Sherlock followed him to a café off Warren Street. They both knew a lot of people in this area. Was it possible that everyone knew but him that John was having an affair? John certainly wasn't trying to hide it. This was proven when he emerged from the café behind a server to sit outside on the veranda at a table in the shade. Suddenly a woman appeared and waved to John. Her back was to Sherlock, but he knew straight away who it was. As she turned, Sherlock was able to confirm what he already knew. The woman John Watson was having an affair with, was none other than Molly Hooper.

Sherlock could hardly believe his eyes. Not his John. Not the man he'd grown to love so dearly. It was impossible. The man he knew could never be happy with Molly Hooper. Sure, she had her own charms, but Molly Hooper? It just couldn't be.

At about the time Sherlock was having his crisis, he looked up to see John kiss Molly on the cheek, smiling broadly as he did so. They hardly knew each other as far as Sherlock was aware. As a matter of fact, Sherlock had introduced them, and John kissed her. He kissed her.

Sherlock's brain began to short circuit. This was not happening. Sherlock considered Molly to be a friend and had helped him on many occasions. She knew Sherlock and John were together. Certainly, she wouldn't...not with John...they couldn't. Could they? Sherlock's legs began to buckle. He couldn't watch any more. All of the stimulus was too much and he was having trouble focusing on anything. Damn his feelings! He knew they would bring him to ruin. Well, this was going to stop- right now. He would leave Baker Street. He had to. If this was what John wanted, Sherlock would leave him to it. *** When John arrived home that night the flat was dark. He'd only heard from Sherlock earlier in the day and nothing since, which was unusual for the detective. He frequently would call John just to tell him about a person walking by on Baker Street. He'd only been a couple hours late and hoped he could finally tell Sherlock what he'd been putting off until today. He hated keeping it secret and even worse lying about it, but it was the only way to keep Sherlock in the dark until now.

"Sherlock?" called John. "Sherlock, you home? I need to tell you something."

The flat was empty. Maybe Sherlock was out on a case? Suddenly John noticed the skull was missing from the mantle. Looking closer, he saw Sherlock's violin and music stand were missing too. Something was wrong.

"What the hell?" John pulled out his mobile.

WHERE ARE YOU? He texted

No reply.

SHERLOCK. ANSWER ME OR I'LL CALL MYCROFT AND LESTRADE. LET ME KNOW YOU ARE OKAY.

John knew that would do the trick.

GONE –SH

I KNOW THAT YOU IDIOT. WHERE'VE YOU GONE? WHY DID YOU TAKE BILLY AND YOUR VIOLIN?

John was confused. After five minutes with no reply, he dialled Sherlock's number.

Sherlock picked up on the first ring. Before John had a chance to utter a sound Sherlock said, "I was going to fight John. Fight for you…for us. But I realise that would only make things worse for you. You deserve to be happy.

"What the bloody hell are you on about?" John was becoming just a little concerned this was heading some place 'not good'.

"When did it start John? Was it during my coma?" Sherlock's voice was weak and he just sounded so emotionally hurt.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sherlock. You're not making any sense."

"So then, you haven't been lying to me for more than a month?"

"Well, yes," confirmed John. "About that…you see I had to…"

Sherlock cut in. "Do you think I'm really so blind that I wouldn't be able to tell? Sherlock's voice had changed. There was now more malice behind what he was saying.

"Sherlock," began John. "Look, I'm really sorry I lied, but I needed to make sure…" John didn't get a chance to finish.

"I knew it would happen eventually. I said as much when it began. Should've never let myself get involved, but we've had a good number of years together haven't we? Even with all the fits and starts?"

"Yes, of course we have." John wasn't sure what was happening. "That's what this is about, Sherlock. We've had 7 fantastic years together." A little bit of panic had begun to creep into John's voice.

"Then why John?" Sherlock's voice was barely above a whisper.

John knew something was horribly wrong, but still didn't understand. "I wanted something for when we're done with all this, Sherlock." John was trying to get Sherlock to listen.

Sherlock had heard enough. "Good bye, John. I hope Molly Hooper makes you happy. We're done. I'm moving on."

The line went dead.

"What!" John shouted into the empty receiver. "OH. MY. GOD!" Realisation finally hit John. "Jesus," he said aloud. "This whole time, he's thought I was having an affair? Oh, god. Sherlock."

John had to find him. He started punching numbers on his phone.

"Mycroft! Thank god you picked up. Yes, I know how busy you are. It's important. No, Sherlock's not hurt…well he is…but…look, it's a long story and one I don't have time to tell right now. Let's just say, I've fucked things up right royally with your brother. Where would he go, if not to you?"

Mycroft suggested John try the family estate first, then if John still couldn't find him they would implement more invasive techniques. Sherlock was loathed to visit the estate during the best of times, but according to Mycroft always managed to show up when he was emotionally bereft. *** It was an hour and a half later and John found himself outside the Holmes Family Estate front door. He was not on the best of terms with Violet Holmes. John had said some pretty harsh things to her during Sherlock's time in a coma. John tried to sue both she and Mycroft over Sherlock's Last Will and Testament so that he wouldn't be taken off of life support. It was a real mess that never really got resolved. John was hoping that time had healed the rift between them as it had with Mycroft.

John had to fix this misunderstanding with Sherlock. He'd gotten it all wrong. All wrong indeed. John couldn't be more in love with another human being than he was with his infuriating flat mate. The door opened and John was let into the drawing room where he fidgeted for a full five minutes. Was he being delayed on purpose so Sherlock could make his escape? Just as he was about to leave and search the house top to bottom, John heard a voice from behind.

"He doesn't want to see you John and asked that you leave. Frankly, I'm a little surprised at you Doctor Watson. This is not something I would've expected from someone who fought so hard for my son not so very long ago."

John turned to see Violet Holmes standing, arms crossed over her chest as if waiting for an explanation. _Well, at least she hasn't thrown me out yet_, thought John.

"Mrs. Holmes. That's still the case. I love your son with all of my heart and with everything that I am. He's misunderstood something…gotten the wrong idea in his head. Please, mum. I need to talk with him and fix this. I don't want to lose him, I can't. If anyone understands this, I know it's you. I'm sorry for how things transpired when Sherlock was in the coma, but I was desperate then and I'm just as desperate now. Please won't you help me?" John pleaded. He didn't look away from Violet Holmes' steely eyed stare either. He could tell she was measuring him up and deciding whether or not to help.

"It's all right mother. I'll talk to him." Sherlock said as he appeared from the corridor behind John.

"Sherlock, dear are you sure?" Mrs. Holmes moved past John to take her son's hands and kiss him on the cheek as Sherlock nodded once. "Very well dear. Oh and John," she said turning to face John. "I do hope you'll stay for supper. We're having roast lamb." She smiled a polite smile and was gone.

"What do you want John." Sherlock's face held no emotion.

"To explain. What you thought you saw, you did not see."

"John, I'm in no mood for riddles. You know I don't like them."

"Sherlock, what is today?"

"What does that matter, John? It's the day I found out about your lies."

"The date you idiot," said John moving closer.

"I don't know John. You know I'm not concerned with such things."

"Yes, I do know that, and while I know you might not concern yourself, I find today's date of great importance."

"I'm sure Molly will be thrilled to hear. Now why don't you just go?"

"Sherlock," John took another step closer, slowly so it wouldn't seem like he was trying to crowd in on Sherlock. "I'm not having an affair with Molly Hooper. Let me say it again, because I know it really needs to sink in to that thick skull of yours. I swear. On my honour, I am not, nor have I ever had, an affair with Molly Hooper. I love you, and only want to be with you-always."

Now it was Sherlock's turn to be confused. "But you said you lied." If John wasn't having an affair then why was he lying? Sherlock's eyes narrowed, "Where have you been going? Why have you been meeting Molly then?"

"For this," John said as he pulled out a piece of paper from his jacket pocket and handed it to Sherlock.

Sherlock looked at the document then up to John then back to the document. "John?" he queried. "Happy Anniversary, you daft git."

Suddenly it was all too clear to Sherlock and he rushed forward and grabbed up John in his arms. "Oh, John how could I have ever doubted you?"

"Yes, how indeed," John smirked pulling Sherlock's face down to meet his own in a kiss.

Sherlock looked again at the deed in his hand. "You can't afford a place like this. How did you manage it? It had to have cost you a fortune."

Well, not a fortune really. I worked extra, as you know and saved up from my military compensation. I was looking for a place after what happened with my stint at Baskerville and during your coma. I figured once we're all done with running about and solving mysteries and are ready to retire, it'd be nice to have a place in the country. You could tend bees or whatever you like and I'll have a garden, full of vegetables and beautiful flowers for the bees." John smiled up at Sherlock.

"You've thought this through quite a lot haven't you?" Sherlock was smiling back now.

"Yes, I have," answered John. "After Molly's aunt died last summer she came into possession of a piece of property on the Downs. Just five minutes outside of Eastbourne. Oh Sherlock, you should see it. The land is so beautiful. It's by the sea, so plenty of fresh air and it has rolling countryside. Molly offered to sell it to me at a very reasonable price as she had no interest in it, so I jumped at the opportunity."

Sherlock should never have doubted his Watson.

John continued, "There's a lovely cottage on it too, although it is in a little bit of disrepair, but that's no matter. That's what I've been doing on my 'Conference' trips, trying to fix it back up. I am sorry for lying to you my good man, but I wanted to surprise you." John brushed an errant curl out from Sherlock's forehead.

"Well, that you have done my dear Watson. I couldn't be more surprised if I woke up tomorrow with two heads," chuckled Sherlock.

John laughed too. "Thank god we've got that all sorted. You nearly gave me a nervous breakdown leaving me like that. What's say next time, we actually talk about it if one or the other of us is having doubts, all right?

"Deal," said Sherlock and leaned down to seal their deal with a kiss. "I'm starving."

"Oh, did you work up appetite having your strop? I hear there's a nice roasted lamb for dinner," John replied smiling.

As the detective and his blogger filed out of the drawing room Sherlock said, "I hope you don't plan on being so dramatic for every Anniversary, I don't think I could take it."

"Nor could I Sherlock," said John. "Nor could I."


End file.
